Darkness to Light
by Adriana 427
Summary: this story is about a Lilly a young girl who dreams of the future. When Lilly dreams she is in a graveyard she panics and to make matters worse her brother is dieing of Cancer! The only thing holding Lilly together is Roman a boy she meets at the park.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The end at the beginning

The fog surrounds my body and mind; my emotions take over causing my every move. I dropped to my knees and the tears started streaming my face I couldn't control it. I start to trace something but before I can see I awake screaming.

"Lil what's wrong?" my brother Josh came in from the other room "ya I am fine" "you were dreaming again weren't you" I bowed my head "ya" I had, had dreams before but only when something was about to happen. "do u wanna talk about it" his voice sounded sweat and innocent "ya I guess" I was still in shock from the dream. My brother being the jerk that he is pushed me out of bed, "come on sissy I will take you to Starbucks so dad and mom don't hear okay?" how could I refuse I mean coffee and maybe getting this dream off my mind, besides it was Saturday not like I was doing anything important.

I don't know what I would do without my brother he was always there for my through everything. The drive there was quit neither of us talked, it was awkward normally my brother always has something to say. Starbucks was good although I had to start the conversation which wasn't normal for me, but It didn't matter I was out with my brother and I got to get this dream off my chest.

The drive home was even more awkward he had pulled over one block away form our house. He started crying, I was so confused I didn't know what to say, I just raped my arms around him and tucked his head into my chest. After awhile he stopped crying and lifted his head "I am sorry" he whispered over and over "for what" it wouldn't be the first time I had seen him cry. He stuttered like he couldn't find the right words to say to me "I'm dieing" he said at last. My heart dropped and I couldn't breath, "from what" I couldn't believe I got that much out. "Cancer" I didn't believe what he was telling me I got out of his car and ran, he called my name over and over.

I couldn't help it I just kept running and running, the tears streaming down my face. By now my eyes were red and puffy and I could barley sees, I found a park bench and sat down still crying. After I calmed down I checked my phone my brother had called 5 times and text me 10 times. "Seems like he's worried about you" I turned around "ya I guess," he was tall around my age, had brown hair and blue eyes "do you wanna talk about it" "what do you mean?" I asked surprised "well you are obviously upset" "no I'm not" I fought back "please your eyes are red, makeup is all over and you have like a million text from your boyfriend." I looked down at my phone there was anther message from Josh "oh he is not my boyfriend he is my brother" "that's a relief, now I can do this my name is Roman, what's yours?" "Lilly" I replied "Lil for short" "will Lil it is very nice to meet you." I smiled "do you want to go for a walk with me?" "Ya sure" we talk and talked it felt so nice. I told him about Josh and my dream and he just sat there and listened. He told me how he just moved here and was going to the same school as me. Time past "I have to go" I walked away "wait" I turned around he was so close to me we could almost kiss, that's when everything went black.

Next thing I know I was there the fog surrounding my body and mind, my emotions take over causing my every move. I drop to my knees and the tears sta

streaming downs my face I couldn't control it. I put a red rose in front of the grave then start so trace something then I awake screaming in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Why Me?

"shhhhh, your fine" I rubbed my eyes "where am I?" "hospital" I gasped "what? why?" I got up, my head started pounding and the room was spinning. "slow down" he put his hand around my waist and help me sit. "how did you even get in here?" "what do you mean" "only family are allowed in" he paused, then started to laugh "oh that well funny story" I was hoping he was going to finish "ya I am listening" he smiled " well when the abulance came I was about to leave when you called out my name" my heart started pounding "I'm sorry about that" he smiled "no problem I thought it was kinda cute" I laughed. He leaned in and brushed the hair off my face, "who is he?" my brother came through the door "relax bro" I said. He pushed pass Roman noking him to the ground. "Hey, watch it" Roman exclaimed "what was that?" "you heard me" my brother said nothing instead he punched him. Roman fell back "stop it" I tried to yell but it came out more like a wishper. I tried to get up but the room started spinning again and I screamed in pain. Roman rushed to my side followed by Josh, "take it easy" Josh and Roman said "why should I if you two are going to fight" " because I'm your brother and I told you to" I laughed "since when do I lissen to anything you say" he frowned "I was hoping since now." "well if you wont lissen to him will you lissen to me?" "ha ha now why would I do that?" he paused "cuz I saved your life" I started to laugh "you also put me in the hospital" "that's true but still the doctor said to take it easy and if you don't I will correction wwe will get on our knees and beg" "we what r u talking about?" josh exclaimed. "Well I was hoping that…" before he could finish Josh stepped in "well here is an idea stay away from me and my sister" "Josh!" "its ok Lilly I get it I'll leave" he walked up to me hugged me and wishpered in my ear "I guess I'll see you around" "ya, defiantly" "defiantly not, your not getting anywhere near my sister."

I smaked my brother as soon as Roman left "what was that for?" I laughed "your joking right, you embarced me infront of Roman" "come on Lil I was having some fun" "yaya where's mom and dad?" he hessatated "they kinda don't know you're here" "what?" Josh paused "well I was kinda hoppeing that you might had been better by the time I got here" "oh my god Josh your making my head pound, lets go" "but sis…." " no buts, lets go!" I tried to get up put I couldn't my head hurt to much. "Josh go tell mom and dad please" "and what if I don't?" I laughed "then I will just have to tell them myself" his head lowered "now go" I pointed to the door. My brother was such a sucker for his little sister as soon as he left my phone started to vibrate. "god bro really" I yelled but he didn't reply I was shooked to find that it wasn't my brother at all it was Roman. But how did he know my number? I blinked a couple of times to make sure I was seeing the text message clearly hey it's Roman is all it said, Ummm hi was my reply. Then everything went blurry my eyelids became hevey it was almost impossible to keep open, I found myself slowly drifting to sleep. The fog surrounds my body and mind; my emotions take over causing my every move. I dropped to my knees and the tears started streaming my face I couldn't control it. I start to trace something but before I can see I hear someone calling my name. "lil, lil, lilly wake up" his voice was more clear now it was Roman, I sat up and rubbed my eyes "what….. what are you doing here?" I yawned " well you didn't answer my text….and well I was kinda worried" "kinda" I laughed. I was releved when he finally laughed with me "ya I guess that was an understatment" he smiled and I melted.


End file.
